narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuyutama Chronicles
''The Arrival Kami and Kazeyo arrive at Kunate Port in Tea county. Cool breaths kisses the morning air. Kazeyo: (just under his breath) I thought Dega port would be bigger. I suppose we have to find logging regardless. Kami: (Draws attention to a sign reading “Kunate Port”) Kami: There is a taverns (Nodes head to tavern) maybe they can tell us where we are exactly. After entering the tavern and specking to many locals we find out Dega port is a days travel north of here. A few minutes later the Bar keep in forms Kami and Kazeyo that if they do not plan on drinking then they need to move on. Outside the tavern Kazeyo begins to speak. Kazeyo: So I guess we have a days walk north. Kami: The days is still young we can begin are travels now? Kazeyo: True, Lets go then. We head out of Kunate heading north. Into a thin forest area ' Movement in the bushes ' Kazeyo and Kami walking through the woods around noon. Kami: (quietly) We have a follower. Kazeyo: (sigh) I’ve already noticed. It is just a scout, If we don't alert him to our knowledge of his presents, he probably wont make a move Kami and Kazeyo continue half hearted bantering. Till the scout pulls back. Kazeyo mutters under his breath and stops walking. Kami: What is it? Kazeyo: They have us surrounded. Kami: What are their numbers? Kazeyo: It would seem that they are divided into three two-man teams. Kami: Location? Kazeyo: 1, 5 , and 9 o’clock A seventh and more skilled mans appears and confronts Kami and Kazeyo. Kazeyo: (mutters to Kami) Shinobi. Mountain Jonin: As a Junín of the village hidden in the mountain. I’ll have to ask you to turn back. (I didn't see any mountains around here during our arrival) Kazeyo: Your reason of occupation here is of no matter to us. Mountain Jonin: Occupancy? On second thought you need to relinquish your weapons and come in with me. Mountain Jonin reaches for Kazeyo's katana when he switches to a defensive stance due to the quick palm thrust by Kami, that sends Mountain Jonin sliding back. Immediately after the attack, two kunai appear out of the trees aimed for Kami. In an instant Kazeyo moves his katana, sheath and all, into the line of the kunai. Both kunai become imbedded into his sheath. Mountain Jonin finishes his slide about 20 ft back by being caught by two Shinobi emerging from the trees. Kazeyo: Are you still unwilling to let us... Mountain Jonin: SHUT UP! My opponent is that man! (Points toward Kami). The rest of you don't let his friend interrupt! A few shuriken are thrown to separate Kazeyo and Kami. After that the remaining 4 Shinobi in the trees emerge to join the others in surrounding Kazeyo. Kazeyo steps off the road and sits on a fallen tree. Two of the mountain Shinobi inquire Kazeyo’s behavior. Mountain Shinobi 1: We can't have any fun if you don't try to help your friend. Mountain Shinobi 2: Idiot! Don't encourage him. But really don't you care that Sensei is about to kill him? Kazeyo: Hmm...I'm actually worried about something else. Mountain Shinobi 2: Like what? Mountain Shinobi 1: Oh, your afraid that I'll kill you next? If you behave it wont be a problem. Kazeyo: (scoff) More like that I hope that your Sensei isn't beaten up too badly. It would suck if he couldn't find employment because he had to start a fight. Kami and Mountain Jonin stare off at each other on the path. Mountain Jonin: simultaneously equips a kunai while using Shushing to charge Kami. With a slight rotation on his left foot Kami attempts to move out of the way. Kami doesn't dodge blow completely and is stuck slightly on the right arm. Oddly the tip of the kunai breaks upon contacting Kami flesh, which has darkened in color. After seeing that Kami is attack has failed Mountain Jonin continues with a spin kick to midsection of Kami.To counter this jump over the kick, and with a feat of aerial skill places his hand on Mountain Jonin's head and flips over and behind him (They are back to back).Mountain Jonin dives forward and flips around to face Kami with about 15 ft separating them. ''Mountain Jonin: Ushi→Tatsu→Saru Raiton Naihatsu no Jutsu Mountain Jonin braces his right arm with his left as he forces his right palm forward emitting a lightning bolt toward Kami. Barely avoiding a fatal blow the bolt strikes Kami in the left shouldergashing it open. Mountain Shinobi 1: HA!! And you had the nerve to say Ganata-sensei (GS) would lose. Kazeyo then proceeds to jab Mountain Shinobi 1 in the face with the end of his katana's handle. Mountain Shinobi 2: Stupid, you deserved that. Mountain Shinobi 1: Whatever. Mountain Shinobi 1 walks a few feet away clutching his bloody nose. Kazeyo: Hey! I wanted to get where we were going before too late. So, if you could speed this up I would appreciate it. Ganata: Oh don't worry, I will. Kazeyo: When I said “we” I wasn't referring to “me and you.” Ganata: What!? At that moment Kami hurtles his body towards Ganata. Ganata: Raiton Naihatsu no Jutsu! Avoiding the desperate strike by leaning back and rotating his right foot Kami maneuvers behind Ganata and strikes him with a now stone right forearm and hand in the back of the head. Continuing the enraged spin Kami stomps his spine with a stone leg creating a small crater where Ganata's mangled body now rests. Returning his body to its original state Kami drops to his knees removes two strands of beads from around his arm and begins to pray over his fallen enemies. Kazeyo: Two strands? Your master seems to have earned Kami's respect. All of the remaining shinobi begin to rush Kami only to find that Kazeyo now stands in between them and their target. Startled they halt their advance. Kami looks up in a concerned fashion. Kazeyo: You can finish your prayer, I'll handle them. Kami looks back down and continues. The second in command (MsC) of the group steps forward about 10 ft from Kazeyo. MsC: Do you think you can stop all six of us at once? Kazeyo: I count three. MsC: What!? The three remaining shinobi (Mountain Shinobi 1, Mountain Shinobi 2, MsC) look back in horror to witness their three comrades laying gashed and dead behind them. Furthermore behind them is Kazeyo's katana still sheathed leaning on the log. Mountain Shinobi 2: (frightened) When...did you? MsC charges Kazeyo who blocks and avoids a series taijutsu and weapon throws unarmed. MsC takes a deep breath. MsC: Mi→Hitsuji→Saru→I→Uma→Tora '''Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu''' Just as the fireball is about be released Kazeyo jump spin kicks MsC in the chest disrupting the chakra flow of the attack, nullifying and sending him into a nearby tree. MsC lays against the tree coughing up blood. Kazeyo picks up his sword and begins to walk towards Kami, who is finishing his prayer. Kazeyo: You probably have holes in your lungs from being interrupted during that fire breathing technique. Mountain Shinobi 1: You think you can just us here!… Look at me when I'm talking to you! Mountain Shinobi 2: How can you be so heartless as to leave us alive when you have taken everyone from us!? Kazeyo then dislodges the shuriken still embedded on his sheath where they land dangerously close to both the remaining shinobi's feet. Kazeyo: Your death wont solve anything here. Furthermore, I don't kill the injured or women. Your not cut out to be a warrior in this world, you should just quit and extend your life a bit longer. Kazeyo and Kami continuing down the path just as MsC stops breathing, and Mountain Shinobi 1 and Mountain Shinobi 2 fall to their knees in terror.